Closer than friends
by Porcalin
Summary: Clare and Steve find themselves stranded in a ghost town called Everville, a small comunity that had a sub devision of Umbrelle. The experiments on this island are more than Clare can comprehend, so she turns to the open arms of young Steve, but how clos
1. It starts over

Well, this is my first R.E. fanfic, be easy on me! I haven't beaten the game yet, but I'm at the last part where the plane is attacked by the monster guy (I sound ditsy, but bare with me! ). This story is assuming that the monster succeeds in crashing the plane and both Steve and Clare survive, finding an old (apparently abandoned) town called Everville, where even more terrifying creatures emerge from the thick of woods that surrounds them. Actually, that was a better description of the story than the summary was! Well, I'll give it my all, enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Clare.

Clare Redfield.

Her stormy blue eyes slowly fluttered open. A stab of pain shot throughout her body, her scream crushing itself in agony as she began to convulse in rhythmic torture. Her nails dug into damp earth, mud and moss snaring around her fingers. Her nostrils filled with the sickly sweet sent of dead plants and mold, as her eyes easily became adjusted to the darkness around her.

And for a moment, she had forgotten it all. The fear. The pain. The loneliness. And for that moment, she lay in peace and happiness. But soon, it all flooded back in a rush of screams, dashes, and smears of blood. Her hands flew to cover her face, to hide and to run from it all, but inside she knew that no matter how much she ran or hid, it would always be there. Hot tears burned down her cheeks as she silently wept, knowing that she would never escape the nightmare.

Then, the thought came. Steve.

" St…Steve…."

She choked out his name the best she could, trying desperately to call to him. She rolled onto her stomach and got to her knees, beginning to crawl slowly around. She shrieked and jumped back, a sharp jutted piece of metal slicing her left palm. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to smother the pain, the hot tears once again returning to her eyes. She bit her lower lip to hold back her sobs, holding the wound tightly around the hem of her vermillion halter-top.

She had to find Steve.

Realizing where she was in the plane, she pulled herself up by the handle of the cargo door, twisting it with all her strength, letting her body weight pull it open. She staggered to the cockpit, stumbling and slurring out softly " St.. Steve….". She came to the pilot chair, slowly leaning over it, afraid of what she might find.

Nothing.

All that was in the chair was a thick dried puddle of blackened blood. Her stomach churned as she began to vomit, clutching hard at the seat. She bit back a cry as the same hot tears blurred her vision, her cheeks red and her eyes swollen as she staggered out of the crashed plane, the hole back end ( where the cargo room had been ) was completely ripped off. _How did I survive this? _The thought poundedat her head as she searched the ground for any sign of Steve.

There was a trail of blood leading through the forest.

Without hesitation, she followed it, hoping to find Steve at the end.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

That was good! I think I did okay for my first one, but I'm not the judge here you guys are, so please review it, any comments or ideas are welcome, but please make it constructive criticism, my feelings hurt easily.

Your author

Porcalin


	2. New findings

Chapter two already? This is going to be a good story, I believe. As I said before, its not my opinion, its yours. Well, RR, enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Clare stumbled through the darkened patch of forest, the same sweet rotten smell shocking her senses. The black drops she followed were beginning to fade, and she prayed that she got to the end of them soon. As her stomach became accustom to the smell, and her pain and nausea started to fade, her walking became regular, instead of the drunken swagger she had had before, which helped to speed the process of searching.

She soon came to the end of the trail, to find nothing yet again. Her heart sank into her gut, a pleading voice inside her head telling her to just stop, to just give up.

But she could never give up on Steve. She walked blindly through the forest, looking for any signs of the living, any signs of Steve. Suddenly she happened upon a clearing, as she pushed the shrubs and thicket away from her path she soon realized it wasn't a clearing, it was a small town. She sighed in relief, although the town seemed to be abandoned.

She walked down the main street, seeing small shops and building, such as, _Everville Bakery_ and _Everville Pharmacy_. So she assumed the town was Everville. She walked to the corner and made a left, seeing a run down family restaurant, _Scotts Dinner and Tavern_, which automatically made her stomach roar with hunger. She jugged to the door, it was nailed shut. She shoved her body full force against the boards, but it didn't budge. Without warning she heard the shattering of glass very close to her, she spun around to quickly see the large window of the diner be shattered by a pipe. Her breath caught in her lungs as her eyes followed where the pipe had come from.

Her eyes met deep green/ lavender eyes. And she couldn't help but stare in awe at them.

" Hey there doll face, names Jess. And you would be…."

For a moment she just stood, shocked at finding another survivor. She blinked stunned, then began to stutter. " C…Clare."

" Well Miss. Clare, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

" You mean _Everville_?"

" That is where we are."

She smiled at knowing she was right. She took a step near him, and he stood casually, seeming to look her up and down.

" Aren't you afraid I'm infected?"

" Are you?"

" No, but I mean…"

" Even if you were, you'd be the last thing I'd be afraid of in this hellhole."

She laughed a bit. Then she realized, that was the first time she had laughed since this nightmare had started. He smiled, moving a lean hand through his shaggy dark hair, weather it was brown or black she couldn't tell from this distance, but it was dark. He took the first step through the window, pulling out a magnum as he crawled awkwardly through, covering himself as he looked around.

" Its safe Doll…come on in."

And with his approval, she did.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Wow, mysterious new guy, wonder if he's good or bad, guess we'll find out in later chappies! Wonder where Steve is…

Author

Porcalin


	3. The freezer

I'm discouraged by the absence of reviews on this story, all the stories I've had so far have had many excellent reviews. Oh well, If I get more, I'll keep going, if not, this is my last chapter. Here we go!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Clare slowly crept in the family diner, her empty stomach echoing through the debris filled room. It was dim and musky, as if something had gone rotten somewhere. She bit her lip nervously, keeping close to Jess.

" Do you know this place?"

" Yeah…me and my Bro used to eat hear all the time when I was younger…" He paused, as if remembering a painful past. He lowered his head a little, then looked at her with a concerned look. " We need to find you some food before your stomach eats itself." He snickered and disappeared from view.

" Hey, wait up!"

He had led her to the kitchen, farther off in the restaurant. It was almost completely dark in this end, and she squinted hard to focus her eyes. Jess however, appeared to have no problems navigating. He shuffled ahead of her, kicking a trail through the ruble clear for Clare to walk, and soon she heard the noise of a rusty door being struck open.

" God, that was rough. C'mon, there's food in the back…"

He grabbed a hold of her wrist, making her shriek. " It's just me, calm down! Do you want to attract their attention?" She remembered suddenly what he was talking about, and kept quiet.

Once in the back of the kitchen Jess had found a light switch. The room was flooded with a pale white light from the florescent bulbs on the ceiling. Her eyes burned from the sudden brightness, and weather it was the light or the dust, she sneezed. After her tears subsided, she slowly looked around the room. Actually, it was more of a cellar than a room. It was severely dry, making her nostrils sting. There were shelves on every wall, and underneath the smallest shelf was a rectangular freezer, with a deadbolt on it. Jess was in front of her suddenly, holding a bag of tortillas. He ripped open the bag and gestured for her to take a few.

" No thanks…."

" Fine, your loss."

He walked over to the right shelf, beginning to scan the wall for something more favorable. Clare however, was more concerned in what was in that freezer. She glanced around quickly, trying to find something blunt to strike open the rusty lock on the latch, but found nothing.

" Jess, give me your gun."

" Are you crazy! You think I'm just going to hand over the most powerful handgun on the market to some little girl? Your out of your mind…"

Clare ignored his remark to her as being " a girl" and proceeded to snatch the gun away from him, aiming at the lock on the freezer. She looked away and quickly pulled the trigger, a loud blast and a spark from the gun was emitted, and the sound of shattering metal blowing into the walls.

" What's wrong with you? I knew I shouldn't have helped such a pretty girl, their all psycho's. Hey, there's a freezer…"

She rolled her eyes at his ignorance, going to the freezer. She slowly opened the frosty hatch that kept it sealed, and shrieked.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Good golly miss molly! I wonder what's in that freezer…and where the hell is Steve! More answers next time….

Author

Porcalin


	4. Odd Mr Linden

Kokie dokie folks, I know it's been at least a year since I have updated this story, but their have been some events within the past year that I won't mention because I don't wanna down you guys lol. But, I have not given up on my poor stories, so…here we go!!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"God, what is that smell?" Jess muttered as he grimaced."

Clair clamped her hand tightly over her mouth, as if to hold back the bile that rose up her throat. Within the freezer was limb after limb of human bodies. Separated fingers, teeth, toes and so forth skewed atop of them all.

"What the hell…" Jess said, peering over Claire's shoulder, tortilla chips still in hand.

"Its human, at least I think so. The flesh is torn, but their seems to be no decay…" She mumbled more to herself than to Jess.

"Why would someone do this for? Sick pleasure?"

She gave jess a look of disgust, hating the thought of that possibly being true. But, with all that she had seen so far, he could be right.

She quickly shut the freezer, and no sooner than she had, she heard the clearing of a raspy throat behind her.

"We had no choice, they would've changed into one of them, we couldn't leave them their to rot…."

Claire turned to see a short, well weighted man. He was balding and his cloths ( a simple white t-shirt and lightly worn blue jeans) were covered in the same dry blackened blood that seemed to coat everything lately.

"What do you mean?" Claire prodded lightly.

"My son…my wife, my daughter….all of them. I failed as a father to protect them. And I knew they would rather'ev died than to turn into one of those things. So I did what I had to do…"

Jess gave a sad glance to the man, before looking down. " I understand your pain Mr. Linden. I myself was friends with your son…."

Mr. Linden nodded his head, tears spilling down his red cheeks.

"You two know each other…."

"Yeah, Mr. Linden owns this restaurant."

Claire sighed as she looked away from the both of them. She could offer no words of comfort for Mr. Linden or Jess, she couldn't really relate, although she had felt similar pains before.

" I think the best thing to do is leave this place, nothing but sadness…" Jess muttered, looking at Claire solemnly.

"No…no! I can't, my family is here! I cannot leave!"

"But Mr. Linden, it dangero…."

"I said no, you little punk!"

Jess's face glared at the man, his fists curling defensively. Claire gave him a subtle look, pleading with him to stop. He seemed to understand her, and looked down once more.

"I understand Mr. Linden, we cannot make you do what your against." Claire said gently, giving the man a sympathetic smile. She nodded towards the door for Jess, and he followed. She handed him his gun back, then he slowly leaned in a whispered to Claire.

"If he killed them for their own good, then why were they're detached body parts in there?"

Claire's eyes widened as he said this, and she slowly turned back around, but the man was gone.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Now, that was just weird. And abit creepy. Even for my own work, it was to much for me lol. But , it is ultimately your guys decision on how it was, so please, R&R!!!


End file.
